the swarm of aragon
by rajahsipad
Summary: my version of becoming the overmind!. this is how i will play as the overmind!


**This is an SI/OC if you don't know what's an si and an oc is. A SI is short for self-insert and an OC is for Oringal creation. If you hate those leave now. Also note I have no clue what the Zerg are doing in sc1.**

Hello my name is Elijah. I'm 5 foot nothing aka I'm short for a human. I weight like a good 90 pounds. You're thinking damn boy you're thin! Yes I'm thin for most people but in my job that's _**HEAVY! **_( watch out for those) anyways. I have curly black hair and brown eyes and a tan for skin. Aka my skin has adopted a tanned shade. And if you're wondering I'm a boy

Now that's over with. Let's begin shall we'?

I wake up in my quarters. I walk over to the wardrobe and put on an earth-brown shirt with an earth-brown pair pants. I then look in the mirror and clean up my face. I then walk over to the belts (or what would be belts) and put on an earth-brown rope belt. (seeing as a rope belt was the only kind available to me.) I have an earth-brown cap. You're like too much earth-brown! Then I walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen/great room.

I then put some logs into the stove. And cook a meal of oatmeal and you're wondering logs+stove=oatmeal your right. 21st tech yes but I don't have 21st technology. Oh my oatmeal is done. I get my meal and walk over to the dining table. While I'm eating let's talk about where I am. I am on a planet called Aragon. (Damn! I take back my trash-talking of reusing names naming a bucking planet is _**HARD! **_)

Aragon is a planet full of deadly stuff. It's domate species are called Aragonites yes you heard me Aragonites. See that cute little puppy in your mind's eye? Yes that one. _**THROW THAT IMAGE AWAY! **_Now you're like DIE PUPPY ABUSER! Aragonites are not cute! Aragonites are deadly killing animals!

Enough about Aragonites back to me! Oh I'm done with my oatmeal Yay!

So I then walk out into my mudroom and got a sweater. Then I walked out of my mudroom. Into the new day!

The instant I step outside I get assaulted by the smells of the poor sector of the city. I live in the city of white haven. It's a low-middle class city on the coast. Enough about the city back to me. Oh look I'm "scouting" out my target. Okay the Jewelry store okay that's always an option. blacksmith nope farm nope. Bank _**JACKPOT!**_ Okay now I'm done "scouting" for my job location!

Time to go setup an alibi. Oh there a tavern alibi hoo! While I'm doing this let's explain how we've survived. Simple we adapted. With the adaption some humans have powers! We have force users (warrior class) magic users (mage class although they can only use one of the five elements fire water earth air and lighting) tamers (which can of course tame Aragonites and other animals via mind control) and we only have 16th century technology! Oh my alibi is set. Time to get my equipment! I arrive at my secret room inside my house.

I grab an all black suit and a black mask that covers all but my eyes I then put them on. Then I grab a grappling hook a foldable sword (see dishonored for the sword) a foldable mini cross bow (dishonored again).

I then jump out the window after sealing the room. From rooftop to rooftop I make my way to the bank.

I'm gonna skip the stealing and come back home.

Okay WHO _**DID THIS TO MY HOUSE!**_ It's burning. OH SHIT! The black raven clan what are they doing here? Oh boy a guard is coming towards me. Okay hide… there. Okay the guard's back to me and no other guards in sight. Okay he's knocked out plant the evidence since it's now useless to me. Okay what's in this rag sack (ancient back pack) oh my earth-brown outfit how nice of you sir.

Changed outfits and grabbed the rag sack and stuff my ninja/thief outfit in it. Then I get out of there.

Okay I'm in a small cave outside of the cave is a forest. Great and what's that itching sensation?

"_Do you want power?_" said a voice "yes I want power to change the world for good" I said _"good answer"_ said the voice

I then felt pressure from all sides.

And then as Quick as it began. It stopped.

Something popped up in my brain. And it said:

_**Zerg status:**_

_**Overmind:**_

_10 out of 10 hp (health points)_

_Melee damage:_

_CIV outfit: 1_

_Ninja outfit: 5_

_Ranged Damage:_

_CIV outfit: N/A_

_Ninja outfit: 5_

_Abilities:_

_Able to spawn and control the Zerg swarm._

_Buildings available:_

_Hatchery:_

_It is the very start of every swarm._

_The ability to spawn larvae makes it so important!_

Then the info goes to the back of my mind.

"Okay freaky infothingmabober check!" I said "overmind/leader for the zerg swarm/all sc races? Check!"

"Okay where do I want to put me hatchery?" I said "Oh right in this cave!"

_Over-mind: bio-energy: 10/100_

_Swarm B-E: 0/0_

_Hatchery B-E cost: 1._

"okay hatchery here we come!" I say


End file.
